Edward Harrow
Edward Marrow Edward Marrow ''was a simple farmer of Lordaeron before it's destruction in the Third War. He was in the city at the time of Arthas' return and when he slaughtered his father and left the kingdom to rot. = Biography ''Early Life Edward was born to a lowly family on the coast of Hillsbrad in a small and out of the way town of Redbridge. Conflicted by attacks by bandits and Gnolls and the few Murloc attacks it was often the place where nothing happens. Redbridge is situated on the coast of now the ruins and the last remaining memory of Redbridge is Dandred's Fold. When Edward was born, his father, Bartholomew Harrow constantly conditioned the child with harsh words, and often left him to sort out bullies and fights by himself, often telling Edward that ; "If you are helped, in anyway. You-yourself, is weakened. Do not forget, do not help anyone. If you value yourself as strong." although his harsh words, hit Edward in his heart, Edward loved his father, and knew he was doing what was best for him. Although Edward never knew his mother and had never seen her, there was a tale throughout town that she died when bandits attacked the local caravan his parents were in on the outskirts of Lordaeron. Great Stories, often Exaggerated. He would listen to each tale, and imagine a warrior woman, clasped in plate fighting off bandits with one hand. The Third War Although word of a plague in the North-lands would rise across Lordaeron, King Terenas assured it would be handled, or even, dismissed the tales. Confident, Edward would make a journey as he had before with his wagon of hay toward Capital City and his two stallions which his family had owned to sell the harvest this year. Edward had not seen the undead, but after the incident at Stratholme some time before. His worry began to grow, nevertheless he continued to make his way to the Capital. Arriving days later with his wagon in tow. Edward, confused and shocked. The crowds had gathered in the streets, blocking each path for his wagon to move through. Edward would look around the pathway, cheering and people screaming. Arthas, a figure wearing black sent a shiver down Edward's spine as he made his way through the city and into the throne room of the King. As the crowds would continue to scream out in joy, Edward returned to finding a suitible and easy route through the city. A scream stopped Edward in his tracks, as the once happy and joyful crowd would begin to push past each-other in a rush to escape. Edward unaware would be pushed into his wagon hitting his head and falling to the ground. As Edward awoke the sound of munching and screams would echo across the burning Capital. Bodies litter the streets, rising. Edward would spot a figure in the shade a building, letting out a blood curdling scream as it rushed toward Edward, he raised his pitchfork as it leaped onto him but it sent it's teeth into him, Edward screamed but his throat would be bleeding a fountain as he would lay there, the undead would stand before rushing off ward to chase another unfortunate soul. Leaving Edward to bleed out on the floor of the Capital. Opening his eyes for the last time, his city burning and screams echo. He would lay there, in a pool of his own blood. The Aftermath < Edward Marrow>